


Nausea and Dread

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Dwight is left alone in the woods by his colleagues. What can go wrong now?





	

_“Drink up, kid!”_  
_“Yeah, c’mon, you can drink, can’t ya?”_  
_“What...is this?”_  
_“Moonshine, boy! Never seen it before? Here, take a whiff.”  
_ _"Haha! Look at his face! Let’s all take a shot. Come on, rookie, a couple shots won’t kill you!”_

Dwight had never experienced a migraine before like this one. It raked at his temples and when he put his fingers up to the pain, he could _feel_ his heartbeat in his veins. It was a bizarre, unnaturally raw feeling.

There was also another feeling he didn’t like. The geeky fellow looked up and around, staring at the gnarled tree roots and gangly fingers of the treetops. In the breeze, they clicked like bones with osteoporosis, hollow and creaking beneath the weight anything foreign, causing chills to crawl up and down Dwight’s spine.

He didn’t know what to do, or where to go. The exit was nowhere in sight. Had he gone the wrong way? Had he gone the opposite way of where they had come in from? They hadn’t moved _that_ far away from the outskirts of town, had they?

Fear gripped his chest as he wondered if his colleagues did this to toss him out of the job. Were they really that sick of him? Was everyone that sick of him?

Fear and loneliness gripped at his heart in unison with cold fingers, causing him to cringe and feel his throat tighten. It hurt a lot to figure out that they had never really appreciated him. Dwight shook his head. Maybe it was for the better that he was alone to die.

_Crack._

He jumped, feeling his knees go numb for a second. There was no mistake in that noise.

Dwight pinched his lips together nervously and he grimaced as he tasted the moonshine again. It was a terribly strong alcohol, considering it had dug its nails into his brain and he barely remembered taking a sip. He shook his head to wipe away that feeling of nausea and took a chance. Dwight slowly inhaled and spoke.

“Hello?”

A feeling hit him in the gut so hard he felt breathless. There was this awful, nasty feeling and it overtook the nausea by a pound, if not a ton. It was a feeling that made him regret his decision of speaking. Another noise sounded off to the side and he spun around so quickly he felt his nausea rise up with this new feeling.

Without waiting around, Dwight stumbled back, feeling his shoes dig into the dirt before he turned and ran. He didn’t know why, but he just knew, as though it were a primal instinct, to get the hell out. To run to the ends of Earth, hangover or no hangover.

The dread in his stomach was heavier than any kind of moonshine. He would bet his life on that.

_Oh wait…_


End file.
